With Tears they Come
by TheProfessor500
Summary: My 1st DW fanfic! r&r plz!   The Doctor, Amy, & Rory find a distressed woman named Molly who is being hunted by Weeping Angels in a museum.
1. Chapter 1

Molly sighed for the umpteenth time that day as she stared hopelessly at an extremely empty display.

"Third time this week" she muttered to herself and she went about picking up scattered misshapen bolts and debris. It was true. All this week displays at the museum had been mysteriously disappearing without any trace except for a few bits of paper and the odd bolt or two. No one was stealing them. The security would have picked something like _that_ up. The displays would simply be gone. Molly dumped the trash into the bin and trudge back to the main desk. It was almost closing time thank god.

"Hey Molly, did you pick up that trash I told you to?" Charlie asked from his desk. Charlie was the manager of the museum but he always worked at the front desk for observing purposes. Personally Molly thought he just enjoyed the look of pure terror in an employee's eyes when someone screws up.

"Yeah I just finished" Molly replied, picking up her work bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Molly, I need you to work night shift. Julius has seemingly quit" Charlie announced.

"What do you mean Julius quit! He loves his job" Molly exclaimed not wanting to work the night shift as all.

"It appears that Julius has gone missing. The police came round yesterday asking about him. Apparently he never came back to his wife after Wednesday's night shift so we have no one to work it" Charlie explained.

"Fine but you seriously owe me Charlie" Molly groaned and dropped her bag back onto her chair. It landed with a small thud. Charlie grinned.

"Thanks Molls. Remember to lock up" he said, scooped up his bags and jacket, and left without even saying a proper good-bye. Molly banged her head against the desk in frustration. Her job sucked.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy asked as the Doctor ran around the TARDIS console. A seemingly endless bleeping noise was emitting from the tangle of odds and ends that seemed to make up the console. The Doctor ignored his companion's question and continued his buzzing.

"Doctor, are you listening?" Amy exclaimed, annoyed at the thought of the Doctor not listening to her. Suddenly the Doctor abruptly slammed down an odd lever which caused the TARDIS to jerk to one side causing the unprepared Ponds off guard. Amy and Rory fell to the TARDIS floor in a heap.

"Sorry Ponds!" the Doctor shouted.

Molly kicked her feet as she walked around the eerily quiet hallways of the museum. She had been doing this for the past hour and a half. If her punishment didn't end soon Molly would go insane from boredom. Plus the museum after hours was creepy. Suddenly, something caught Molly's attention and perked her interest. She strolled over to a statue of a woman with wings whose face was hidden behind her grey stone hands.

"Odd… I've never seen you round her" she murmured, eye-balling the statue. Something sent a bone-chilling shiver down Molly's spine. She spun around on her heels and walked back into the hallway. _That's funny, Charlie never mentioned having a stone angel statue. And what a funny statue it is_, Molly thinks to herself and glances behind her shoulder. Molly's jaw dropped. The statue wasn't hiding behind its hands. Its face was staring directly at Molly's back.

"But wait… hold on. Is this a joke or something? Julius is that you?" Molly called out into the room her voice a little shaky. No one replied. Molly turned around and hurried down the hall but still she felt something behind her. Whirling around Molly was met with a shock. The stone angel was inches from her face, a murderous snarl on its once peaceful looking stone face. Molly let out a blood curdling scream and took off running down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's Note: 'Ello! Okay so I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I know I'm not great at my spelling or my grammar but some of the reviews really helped me. So thanks everybody. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy)

The TARDIS landed with its usual wheezing noise. Amy and Rory untangled themselves and quickly jumped onto their feet.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy asks.

"Don't know. Let's go find out" the Doctor said. He gave Rory and Amy a goofy looking grin and strolled out of the TARDIS.

"Well we better follow him before he disappears" Rory sighs, smiling a little. The pair walks out of the TARDIS and find the Doctor bent over a trash bin. They appeared to have landed in a museum of sorts. Mostly normal looking but with a few differences, one of them being the fact that some of the displays were missing.

"Interesting. Ponds stay close, we might have company" the Doctor murmured. Almost as if on cue a young woman comes sprinting down the hallway and crashes into the Doctor causing them both to fall onto the floor. The woman quickly scrambles back to her feet staring at the three before her.

"Now what? First killer statues, now thieves. This is just brilliant! I'm going to get fired for sure" the woman exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'killer statues'?" Rory asks the woman.

"There's a statue…" the woman starts turning around pointing behind her at the hallway but there was nothing there. No statue of any sort.

"But- that's impossible! There was a statue chasing me" the woman protests. The Doctor produces his sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

Molly stares at the strange young man and his odd machine. It was lighting up a pale green and making a buzzing sound that was similar to Molly's crappy laptop hum. He swiveled it about pausing longer in some areas than others.

"Er... I'm Molly anyway. Who are you people?" Molly says, the only question she can really think of to ask.

"I'm the Doctor, that's Amy, and that's Rory" the man with the device announced. The Doctor pocketed the torch like object in a swift movement.

"And I'm afraid Molly, you have a problem here" the Doctor added.

"A problem? Do you mean the displays disappearing or the killer statue?" Molly asked sarcastically. Charlie must have put this all together just to play with her. Or maybe it was Mark, her ex-boyfriend, getting revenge. Either way Molly was defiantly fired.

"Both actually. Now Molly please describe this statue" the Doctor ordered. Amy and Rory stood on either side of the Doctor and stared at Molly.

"Well… at first it just looked like a statue of an angel hiding behind its hands except we don't have _any_ statues in the museum. So I just shrugged it off and walked away but when I turned around it was staring right at me and then I ran but when I turned around again its expression had totally changed and it was right behind me!" Molly explained her voice a little panicky.

"It is a Weeping Angel, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Yup, sounds like it" the Doctor confirmed. Molly quickly wiped away a tear and stared at the three insane people in front of her.

"A what?" Molly asks, very confused.

"A Weeping Angel or in this case Weeping Angels. They've been causing you're displays to disappear. Why I have no idea" the Doctor explained.

"You're insane. Look I'm gonna get out of here" Molly exclaims, walking quickly to the front doors. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory follow her. Molly grabs the door handle and pulls. Nothing. She tries again.

"It's locked from the outside" Molly mutters in disbelief.

"The Angels don't want us to leave" the Doctor says. Rory gives Amy a worried look but Amy just shrugs. A feeling of pure dread rises in Molly stomach.

"The statues locked us in" she repeats finally coming to terms that she was locked inside of a museum with actual killer stone statues with three civilians who seemed to know more about these monster than she did.

"Yes, glad you have figured that out" the Doctor said and pulled out his sonic screwdriver again.

"Okay so let's get back to the TARDIS and get ourselves out of here" the Doctor says as the sonic bleeps a few times. Amy leads the way towards the TARDIS, followed by the others.

"Doctor…" Molly whispers but the Doctor doesn't reply.

"Doctor" Molly tries again staring off to her right. Rory glances behind him at Molly and follows her gaze.

"Erm… Doctor I've found the Angels" Rory announces. The Doctor and Amy turn around to see three Weeping Angels standing in an alcove. Two of them were frozen in mid-stride while the third was reaching out to grab Molly.

"Look at them! Don't blink. Take turns blinking" the Doctor exclaims.

"One… two… three" Rory murmured and blinked.

"One… two… three" Amy replied and then blinked.

"Molly come over here" the Doctor instructed. Molly nodded and scooted over to the Doctor.

"What do they want?" Molly whispered. The Doctor shrugged.

"Okay on the count of five we're all going to turn around and run as fast as possible. They seem pretty slow" the Doctor informed Amy, Rory, and Molly.

"Really?" Rory pipes up hopefully.

"No. I'm just guessing. Follow me" the Doctor replies. Molly gulped and continued to stare at one of the three angels. The one she was looking at had its face scrunched up and looked as if it had tasted something sour. Molly shivered.

"One… two… three" the Doctor counted. Molly looked spied a fourth. Where had that one come from? It looked smaller than the others. Its mouth was open as if it was screaming at them. Molly stared at it intently.

"Four… five… RUN!" the Doctor finishes. Molly turns on her heels and sprints after the Doctor, Amy, and Rory. She could almost feel the breath of the assassins behind her. Molly ran after the strangers with all her speed for she knew her life depended on it.


End file.
